Painters, artists, and art students frequently use palettes as a means for holding different colors of paint while painting. A palette allows the user to remain mobile, for instance when painting a large mural, while maintaining convenient access to a variety of colors. Users also often use a top surface of the palette to mix paints of differing colors to develop a specific shade or hue. Conventional palettes and associated painting supplies are often expensive which can prevent beginners, casual hobbyists, art students, and individuals of limited economic means from taking up or practicing painting. Additionally, conventional palettes must be cleaned after each use which can be time consuming and burdensome in environments where the palettes are frequently used, such as in an art classroom. Conventional palettes also typically come in a right-handed configuration and are not adaptable between users of differing hand dominance. Consequently, left-handed users often must adapt to the palette's configuration which can be uncomfortable. Accordingly, an economical and disposable palette which can be adapted for left-handed or right-handed use can be desirable.